A social networking service is an online service, platform or site that allows members to build or reflect social networks or social relations among members. Typically, members construct profiles, which may include personal information such as name, contact information, employment information, photographs, personal messages, status information, links to web related content, blogs, and so on. Typically, only a portion of a member's profile may be viewed by the general public and/or other members.
The social networking site allows members to identify and establish links or connections with other members in order to build or reflect social networks or social relations among members. For instance, in the context of a business networking service, a person may establish a link or connection with his or her business contacts, including work colleagues, clients, customers, and so on. With a social networking service, a person may establish links or connections with his or her friends and family. A connection is generally formed using an invitation process in which one member “invites” a second member to form a link. The second member then has the option of accepting or declining the invitation. If the second member accepts the invitation, the first and second members are connected.
In general, a connection or link may represent or may be otherwise associated with an information access privilege, such that a first person who has established a connection with a second person is, via the establishment of that connection, authorizing the second person to view or access non-publicly available portions of their profiles. Of course, depending on the particular implementation of the business/social networking service the nature and type of the information that may be shared as well as the granularity with which the access privileges may be defined to protect certain types of data may vary greatly.
A variety of different social networking services have gained popularity, including FACEBOOK® of Palo Alto, Calif., MYSPACE® of Beverly Hills, Calif. and run by News Corp., LINKEDIN® of Mountain View, Calif., TWITTER® of San Francisco, Calif., and the like. These sites often allow for third party applications to utilize certain functionality provided by the host social networking service. In some examples, these third party applications may utilize certain user interface (UI) elements of the social networking service, access personal information about a user including profile information, and send and receive social interactions, such as messages, to the user of the third party application or to their connections. FACEBOOK®, for example allows developers to create applications which are integrated into the FACEBOOK® user interface and with the FACEBOOK® networking system. In some examples, these applications may include games such as CITYVILLE®, FARMVILLE®, and MAFIA WARS®, all developed by ZYNGA®, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif. These applications appear in a FACEBOOK® page, and make use of various features of FACEBOOK®, such as contacting friends to encourage them to join the game and play with the user and the like.
The social networking services integrate with these applications by providing to these applications an Application Programming Interface or “API.” In general, an Application Programming Interface (API) is a particular set of rules and specifications that a software program may follow to access and make use of the services and resources provided by another particular software program that implements that API. The API serves as an interface between different software programs and facilitates their interaction.
In the drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale, like numerals may describe similar components in different views. Like numerals having different letter suffixes may represent different instances of similar components. The drawings illustrate generally, by way of example, but not by way of limitation, various embodiments discussed in the present document.